Aprendendo a amar
by Luka Mel
Summary: Um jovem rei descobre que o amor é um sentimento que não podemos dominar... ele é que nos domina! Entre no clima das 1001 noites... ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ONLINE!
1. Amar não é um capricho

**Fanfic: Aprendendo a amar**

**Notas da autora:  
**Dedico a Fic para minha amiga Bianca Potter, que faz aniversário neste mês de maio. Além de ser uma das melhores autoras de fics do mundo, ela é uma garota superlegal, e me incentivou muito enquanto eu escrevia esta Fic.  
- A Fic é baseada no livro das Mil e uma noites, e se passa num Universo Alternativo.  
- A música "A Miragem" é do cantor e compositor Marcos Viana.  
- Sugestões, comentários, críticas ou doações para minha conta corrente (rsss...): .br

**1- Amar não é um capricho **

Há muitos e muitos anos atrás, a Persa era governada por um rei jovem e muito corajoso. Seu nome era Seiya. Ele, porém, tinha um defeito: colecionava esposas.  
Depois da noite de núpcias, Seiya repudiava as esposas, que continuavam vivendo em seu palácio. Entretanto, Seiya nunca mais as procurava.  
Gabava-se de ser imune ao amor. Ele havia jurado ao pai, antes deste morrer, que nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém.  
Seu pai, o rei Saga, fora infeliz no casamento, e tinha incutido idéias preconceituosas contra as mulheres na cabeça de seu filho, desde que ele era menino.  
Seiya cresceu acreditando que nenhuma mulher era digna de confiança, e resolveu que se casaria apenas para ter herdeiros.  
Para sua decepção, nenhuma de suas esposas conseguira realizar seu sonho de ter um filho. Pensava que era estéril, e isso o aborrecia e preocupava.  
O que o rei nem suspeitava é que, na realidade, suas esposas não engravidavam porque tomavam um chá antes da noite de núpcias. O chá impedia a gravidez, e era dado por Shina, a primeira esposa de Seiya, a quem as demais tinham de obedecer.

Ela não se conformava com a rejeição dele, pois se apaixonara por Seiya. Ela não queria correr o risco de perde-lo para a mulher que conseguisse lhe dar o tão esperado herdeiro, por isso, impedia que as demais engravidassem.  
Uma das esposas era Minu, que, assim como as outras, amava outro homem. Minu amava o guarda Jabu. Fler, Pandora e June amavam os soldados Hyoga, Ykki e Shun, respectivamente. As quatro queriam que o rei as libertasse, dando o divórcio. Mas Seiya não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo.  
Porém, Shina não perdia a esperança de conquista-lo. Vivia se insinuando para Seiya, embora ele sempre a desprezasse.  
Certa noite, ela entrou no quarto do rei. Deitou-se no leito real,vestida apenas com uma sensual camisola. Quando Seiya a viu, agiu com indiferença.  
- Por favor, Shina, saia do meu quarto.  
- Você não me quer? - perguntou ela, maliciosamente.  
- Você já teve sua chance e não me deu um herdeiro.  
- Podemos tentar de novo - insinuou-se.  
Seiya não gostava de seu comportamento. Julgava Shina uma oferecida.  
- Eu não vou repetir: vá pro seu quarto, agora!  
Shina se enfureceu. Saiu, mas não sem antes ameaça-lo:  
- Vai se arrepender, Seiya. Um dia, me vingarei de você!  
Seiya não deu a mínima para o que ela disse. Mesmo porque, estava preocupado com seu próximo casamento.  
Desta vez, tinha que conseguir seu herdeiro. As más línguas já estavam insinuando que ele não deixaria filhos. Com isso, a dinastia da família ficaria ameaçada, pois ele só tinha uma irmã, Seika, e esta não poderia assumir o trono por ser mulher.

Naquele reino, vivia um rico beduíno de nome Kido. Seu maior desejo era pertencer à nobreza. Para isso, teria que casar uma das netas com o rei.  
Shunrey e Saori eram primas. As duas se adoravam, e trocavam confidências. Saori sabia que Shunrey era apaixonada por Shiryu, um simples comerciante. O Sr. Kido jamais aprovaria aquele romance. Quando percebeu que Shunrey se interessara por Shiryu, não teve dúvidas. Escolheu a garota para ser a esposa do rei Seiya.  
Shunrey chorou, implorou, mas o Sr. Kido não se comoveu com seu sofrimento.  
Morrendo de pena da prima, Saori surpreendeu seu avô ao lhe fazer uma proposta:  
- Vovô, eu faço o sacrifício de casar com o rei. Em troca, peço que permita o casamento de Shunrey e Shiryu.  
O velho não parecia disposto a aceitar.  
- Saori, tenho outros planos pra você. Pensei em casá-la com Julian Sollo, ele é muito rico e...  
- Por favor, será que o Senhor só pensa em dinheiro? Deixe a Shunrey ser feliz com o homem que ama! Ela é frágil, e vai acabar morrendo de tristeza se for obrigada a casar com o rei.  
O avô pensou muito no que Saori dissera. Afinal, se ela estava se oferecendo para se casar com o rei, por que não deixar Shunrey escolher o próprio marido? Shiryu era pobre, mas reconhecia que o rapaz tinha condições de progredir.  
- Está bem, Saori. Deixarei Shunrey casar com Shiryu, mas antes você se casará com o rei.  
- Aceito meu destino - afirmou ela.  
Quando Shunrey soube, ficou tão feliz que saiu dançando pelo quarto.  
Depois, agradeceu à prima:  
- Não sei como agradecer por seu gesto, Saori. Você vai se sacrificar pela minha felicidade!  
- Esse é o principal motivo, mas eu tenho outra razão para querer me casar com o rei.  
- Qual, Saori?  
- Todo mundo sabe que o rei despreza as esposas depois do casamento se consumar. Ele fica se vangloriando de que nunca se apaixonou por nenhuma mulher...  
Enigmática, acrescentou:  
- Pois bem, Shunrey, ele vai se apaixonar por mim, e quando isso acontecer, eu o desprezarei... Pra esse rei deixar de ser tão idiota!

Dias depois, o Sr. Kido levou Saori ao palácio para apresenta-la ao rei e acertar os detalhes do casamento.  
Seiya os recebeu deitado em almofadas, enquanto servos o abanavam com gigantescos leques.  
Saori trajava uma linda roupa de odalisca, toda dourada. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e ela usava um pequeno véu sobre o rosto, que só deixava seus grandes olhos à mostra.  
- Majestade, esta é Saori, minha neta.


	2. Amar não é uma vingança

**2 - Amar não é uma vingança **

O rei a mediu de alto a baixo.  
- É, acho que ela serve pra ser minha esposa.  
A garota disfarçou, mas sua vontade era esganar aquele metido.  
- Ela sabe dançar? - perguntou Seiya.  
- Maravilhosamente! Vamos, Saori, mostre ao rei seus dotes de dançarina!  
Quando a música começou a tocar, ela obedeceu à ordem do avô. Começou a dançar, para deleite de Seiya e dos servos que ali estavam.  
Saori dançava sensualmente, mas sem nenhum gesto de vulgaridade. Seu belo corpo movia-se em perfeita sintonia com a música, enquanto ela lançava olhares sedutores para Seiya.  
Este a observava, como que paralisado, diante do fascínio que a jovem exercia sobre ele.  
A dança chegou ao fim, e foi aplaudida pelos entusiasmados espectadores. O Sr. Kido, que não era bobo nem nada, percebeu que o jovem rei havia se encantado com a beleza e a graça de sua neta.  
- E então, majestade?  
- O casamento será amanhã - decidiu Seiya.  
Saori ficou satisfeita. Tinha certeza de que o rei se apaixonaria por ela. Assim que se casassem, ela daria início a seu ousado plano.

No dia seguinte, foi celebrado o casamento.  
Shina, falsa como de costume, mostrou-se simpática com a nova esposa de Seiya. Ofereceu o tal chá, e explicou:  
- Esse chá deixa a mulher mais fértil. Quem sabe você não dará ao Seiya seu tão esperado herdeiro?  
Saori agradeceu, mas, disfarçadamente, jogou o chá fora.  
"Não preciso de chá nenhum, pois não vou me entregar a esse rei convencido!".  
Quando a noite chegou, os convidados da festa se despediram. Saori cochichou para Shunrey:  
- Agora é a sua vez de me ajudar.  
Contou o que pretendia, e Shunrey concordou em fazer o que a prima lhe pediu. Com o pretexto de ajudar Saori a se trocar antes da noite de núpcias, Shunrey permaneceu no palácio.  
Seiya já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de sua nova esposa, e foi ao quarto dela para saber o motivo. Encontrou as primas rindo. Perguntou:  
- Qual é a graça?  
Shunrey respondeu:  
- Majestade, sua esposa tem o maravilhoso dom de contar histórias fantásticas! Elas emocionam e divertem todos aqueles que tem o prazer de escuta-las!  
Seiya não estava interessado em ouvir história nenhuma, mas Shunrey continuou:  
- Deixe ela contar uma história, Majestade! Agora que Saori está casada, não terei mais a oportunidade de ouvir essas narrativas tão lindas!

Ela elogiava tanto a prima que Seiya começou a ficar curioso.  
- Está bem, então conte uma história.  
Saori iniciou sua narrativa:  
"Há muito tempo atrás, um jovem de nome Alladin...".  
Ela contou todas as aventuras de Alladin, de um jeito tão envolvente que prendia a atenção de qualquer um que a escutasse.  
As horas se passaram. Quando Seiya percebeu, o sol já estava nascendo. E ela não terminara a história...  
E agora? O casamento não se consumara... Ele pensou um pouco, e decidiu:  
- Hoje à noite, você termina de contar.  
Foi para seus aposentos, enquanto Saori e Shunrey comemoravam o sucesso do plano.  
Saori ponderou:  
- Essa foi apenas a primeira noite. Vou continuar entretendo meu marido com histórias... Até que ele se jogue aos meus pés, e me declare seu amor! Inshalá!

Shina percebeu que Seiya passara a noite no quarto de Saori. Assim que pôde, foi ao quarto da jovem e começou a revirar os lençóis, procurando a prova de que o casamento se consumara.  
"Estranho! Nenhuma mancha de sangue...".  
Saori, que tinha ido tomar banho, entrou no quarto e flagrou Shina examinando os lençóis.  
- Algum problema? - perguntou.  
- Nenhum, querida... só vim saber se tudo correu bem ontem.  
- Sim, tudo correu bem.  
- Ótimo! Até mais tarde!  
Shina saiu, intrigada com a ausência de sangue nos lençóis. Saori se deitou e adormeceu.  
Horas depois, se encontrou com as outras esposas do rei. Curiosas, elas quiseram saber:  
- Ele já a repudiou?  
- Não... e nem vai!  
- Hããã???  
- Eu vou vingar todas vocês! O Seiya vai aprender que não somos brinquedos que ele usa e joga fora quando se enjoa.  
As quatro, surpresas, não acreditavam que o plano de Saori desse certo. Fler a alertou:  
- Tome cuidado com a Shina. Ela é louca pelo Seiya. Se desconfiar que ele se interessou por você, é capaz de mata-la!  
Saori riu.  
- Ela não precisa se preocupar. Quando Seiya se apaixonar por mim, eu irei embora... quero que ele sofra, e aprenda a respeitar as mulheres!  
Retirou-se, deixando as outras perplexas.  
Naquela noite, Seiya pensou que Saori terminaria a história, e assim poderiam ter sua noite de núpcias. Estava muito enganado...


	3. Amar não é uma escolha

**Amar não é uma escolha **

Saori foi muito esperta, e acrescentou novos personagens, emendando Alladin com outras histórias. Resultado: ao amanhecer, ela ainda não terminara de narrar as aventuras de Ali Babá e os 40 ladrões.  
Seiya entretia-se tanto com aquelas aventuras que nem se lembrou da lua-de-mel. Noite após noite, Saori prosseguia com suas narrativas.  
Ela contava lendas da mitologia grega, descrevia as batalhas da Guerra de Tróia, os feitos de grandes heróis...  
A cada noite, Seiya se encantava mais com ela. Reconhecia que Saori era muito inteligente, pois conhecia inúmeras lendas e mitos. Ainda por cima, era extremamente bonita...  
Não demorou muito para os conselheiros do rei estranharem a mudança de Seiya. Mu de Áries e Aioria observavam que o rei parecia mais generoso e paciente do que costumava ser.  
O mais estranho era o fato dele ainda não ter repudiado Saori. Todos notaram também que ele andava com a cabeça no mundo da lua, o olhar parado, distraído...  
Quem não gostou nada de perceber a mudança do rei foi Shina.  
"Por quê ele ainda não a repudiou?" - perguntava-se ela - "Já se casaram há quase dois meses, e até agora o casamento não se consumou".

Ela fiscalizava diariamente os lençóis, com o objetivo de confirmar se os dois haviam transado. Para sua surpresa, não encontrava nenhum sinal disso.  
Entretanto, a intuição de Shina lhe dizia que Seiya estava se apaixonando por sua nova esposa.  
Ele adorava vê-la dançando, e a fitava com tanto desejo que Shina não compreendia a razão do casamento não ter se consumado ainda.  
Saori sabia que seu plano estava dando certo, e que era questão de tempo: logo Seiya teria que admitir que a amava. Então, ela o deixaria a ver navios.  
Entretanto, às vezes se pegava pensando nele, e sentia remorso pelo que pretendia fazer. Agora que o conhecia melhor, percebera que, apesar de sua fama, ele tinha muitas qualidades.  
Só não entendia o por quê dele repudiar as esposas. Quando se lembrava de que ele já tinha rejeitado outras mulheres, toda a sua revolta retornava, e decidia levar seu plano até o fim.

Shunrey apareceu para visita-la, e contou que já marcara o casamento com Shiryu.  
- Graças a você, Saori.  
Percebendo que a prima estava mais quieta do que de costume, perguntou:  
- Você tem certeza de que vale a pena continuar com essa vingança?  
- Claro que sim!  
- Saori, percebo que você já o vê com outros olhos. Diria até que está se apaixonando pelo rei!  
Saori ficou indignada.  
- Ficou louca? Prefiro morrer a me apaixonar por um homem egoísta e arrogante como ele!  
- Ninguém manda no coração, prima. Você mesma disse que ele não é tão ruim quanto parecia... Ele deve gostar muito de você, caso contrário, já a teria repudiado.  
- Ele não fará isso, o casamento nem sequer foi consumado.  
- Porque você não quis... tenho certeza de que, se dependesse dele, vocês já teriam se entendido... aliás, como você consegue ficar perto dele sem... você sabe! Afinal, o rei é bonito, tem porte atlético. Você nunca teve vontade...  
Saori a interrompeu.  
- Muito me espanta ouvir isso de você. Shunrey, você está noiva, e sempre foi tão recatada. Agora deu pra cobiçar meu marido?  
Shunrey deu uma risada.  
- Não precisa ficar com ciúme! Eu amo o Shiryu, e se estou te dizendo tudo isso, é porque sei como é bom estar nos braços de um homem.  
- Vocês já...  
- Foi lindo! Mas, por favor, ninguém pode saber!  
- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém! Mas...  
- O quê?

Saori estava curiosa, mas tinha vergonha de perguntar. Por fim, não agüentou:  
- Como foi, Shunrey? Eu tenho curiosidade de saber como é...  
Com um sorriso, Shunrey lhe disse:  
- Só posso dizer que é muito bom! Mas você só vai entender quando experimentar.  
Saori corou.  
- E se eu fosse você - continuou a prima - não perderia mais tempo... você deveria provar hoje mesmo!  
Porém, Saori sentia-se confusa.  
Era evidente que Seiya a atraía, e já se imaginara em seus braços várias vezes... Mas tinha que resistir! Se ela se deixasse envolver por ele, sua vingança iria por água abaixo.  
Continuou a contar histórias para ele, enquanto se esquivava de qualquer tipo de contato físico.

Seiya já notara a grande estima de Saori por Shunrey. Sabendo que a moça iria se casar, resolveu agradar a esposa. Ofereceu o palácio para os noivos celebrarem o casamento, com direito a festa e banquete. Os noivos aceitaram o presente do rei, e o gesto de Seiya conseguiu amolecer Saori. Ela começou a perceber que seu marido tinha um coração generoso, apesar de tudo.  
Shina, a contragosto, organizou o banquete e a festa. Ela não aceitava que Seiya oferecesse o palácio para a festa, e questionou:  
- Você nunca ofereceu festas para os parentes das outras esposas! Por quê só a Saori tem esses privilégios?  
- Shina, não discuta. Faça o que eu pedi!  
A rancorosa mulher não teve outra saída a não ser cumprir as ordens do rei. Mas já arquitetava uma vingança...


	4. Amar é um risco

Cap 4 - Amar é um risco

No dia da festa, todos os convidados se divertiram muito. Serviram-se comidas típicas, como carneiro assado e cuernos de gazela. Todos dançavam ao som das alegres músicas árabes.  
Tirando a noiva, que sempre é a estrela nessas ocasiões, Saori era a mulher mais deslumbrante da festa. Usava um traje em tons de azul, que destacava seu corpo perfeito. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo, preso num coque displicente, caíam sobre seus ombros.  
Atraiu olhares de vários homens. Especialmente de Seiya, que não escondia sua fascinação.  
Mu, um dos conselheiros, viu sua cara de bobo enquanto contemplava Saori. Não resistiu e perguntou:  
- Está apaixonado, Majestade?  
Seiya, sem graça, respondeu:  
- Receio que sim.  
- O que teme? O amor é o mais nobre dos sentimentos!  
Desconcertado, Seiya explicou:  
- Você sabe, meu pai sempre me disse que todas as mulheres são traiçoeiras. Mas ela... Ela é pura, casta... Seria incapaz de me trair ou enganar.  
- Vosso pai, desculpe-me dizer, incutiu em Vossa Majestade idéias preconceituosas e amargas sobre as mulheres.  
- É verdade...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Seiya precisava desabafar com alguém, e Mu era de sua inteira confiança.  
- Sabe Mu, pela primeira vez, sinto vontade de dividir minha vida com alguém, de entregar meu coração sem medo de ser ferido.  
- Por quê V. Majestade não o faz? Diga à ela o que sente!  
- Mu, você está me saindo um perfeito alcoviteiro!  
- Conselheiros servem para aconselhar, Majestade!

Enquanto isso, o ex-pretendente de Saori, que fora convidado pelo Sr. Kido, aproximou-se dela e começou a conversar.  
- Você fez um bom negócio, Saori. É verdade que sou rico, mas o rei é mais. Foi uma boa troca.  
- Julian, você é patético! Jamais me casaria por dinheiro!  
- Você o ama, então?  
Saori não teve coragem para responder. Seiya viu os dois juntos e não gostou. Chegou perto deles, e tratou de levar Saori para longe de Julian.  
A festa estava no auge, quando Shiryu e Shunrey foram agradecer ao rei por ter oferecido aquele presente a eles.  
Antes de se retirar, Shunrey aconselhou a prima:  
- Por quê não tenta ser feliz com ele? O Seiya é uma boa pessoa... e está louco por você!  
Saori não respondeu, mas ficou refletindo sobre as palavras de Shunrey.

Naquela noite, como de costume, esperou Seiya em seu quarto. Ia continuar a narrativa da noite anterior. Porém, antes que começasse, Seiya disse:  
- Gosto de suas histórias, Saori, mas hoje é a minha vez de contar uma.  
Ela o deixou prosseguir.  
- Era uma vez - começou ele - um pequeno príncipe, que cresceu ouvindo seu pai, o rei, dizer que as mulheres eram falsas e interesseiras.  
"Filho, nenhuma mulher presta", era o que ele dizia.  
- O menino acreditou no pai, afinal ele era o seu ídolo, e tudo o que dizia era verdade, pensava o príncipe.  
Ele virou um homem, e antes de seu pai morrer, prometeu que nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém. Tornou-se rei, teve várias esposas, mas não amou nenhuma delas. Até que um dia, ele conheceu uma mulher diferente das outras...

**"Ah, se pudessemos contar  
as voltas que a vida dá  
pra que a gente possa encontrar  
um grande amor"**

Saori já percebera que ele falava de si mesmo, e ficou interessada no que Seiya dizia.  
- Essa mulher, além de muito bonita, era também muito inteligente e cativante. O rei foi se encantando cada vez mais com aquela jovem, até que um dia teve que reconhecer: estava apaixonado por ela.

**"É como, se pudessemos contar  
todas as estrelas do céu  
os grãos de areia desse mar  
ainda assim"  
**  
Seiya se aproximara, e olhava fixamente para ela.  
- Esse rei existe de verdade. Sou eu. Agora, se essa história terá final feliz... só você pode me dizer, Saori...

**"Pobre coração, o dos apaixonados  
que cruzam o deserto em busca de um oásis em flor"  
**  
Naquele momento, ela se viu diante de um grande dilema.  
Poderia humilha-lo, esnoba-lo, dizer que não o queria, apesar de toda a sua riqueza e poder... Mas como fazer isso, se ele a fitava com aquela carinha de menino carente, praticamente implorando por seu amor?

**"arriscando tudo por uma miragem  
pois sabem que há uma fonte oculta nas areias"**

Saori sentiu que sua razão e seu coração travavam uma árdua batalha entre si. Seiya continuava ali, esperando por sua reação.  
Era irresistível...

**"Bem aventurados os que dela bebem,  
porque para sempre serão consolados"  
**  
Ela nem se deu conta do que estava fazendo.  
Naquele instante, a única coisa que queria era sentir os braços de Seiya envolvendo-na, o calor de seus lábios...

**"Somente por amor  
a gente põe a mão  
no fogo da paixão   
e deixa se queimar  
somente por amor"  
**  
Os dois se beijaram, numa explosão de sentimentos reprimidos, que agora tinham a oportunidade de demonstrar.  
Seiya a deitou na cama, e lentamente começou a despi-la, enquanto beijava e acariciava seu corpo. Ela fez o mesmo com o marido.

**"Movemos terra e céus  
rasgando os sete véus,  
saltamos do abismo, sem olhar pra trás  
somente por amor,  
E a vida se refaz ".  
**  
Ele a amou com delicadeza, e seu olhar irradiava toda a felicidade que sentia naquele momento.  
Depois, continuou a beija-la e a afagar seus cabelos, enquanto lhe dizia palavras carinhosas.  
Saori adormeceu. Ele permaneceu olhando para a jovem, pensando no quanto sua vida mudara desde que se casara com ela.


	5. Amar é uma entrega

**Cap 5 - Amar é uma entrega**

Seiya planejava seu futuro ao lado de Saori. Não teria outra esposa além dela. Decidira que libertaria as outras, como era da vontade delas. Shina, no entanto, dificilmente aceitaria deixar o palácio.  
Mas isso não o importava. Tudo o que queria era ser um ótimo marido para Saori, e ter muitos filhos com ela.  
Antes daquela noite, ela nunca lhe permitira toca-la, nem mesmo aceitara seus beijos. Quando finalmente a beijou, sentiu uma emoção tão forte que não conseguiria definir em palavras.  
Apesar de já ter tido muitas mulheres em sua cama, nenhuma podia se comparar à ela. Mesmo sendo inexperiente, Saori era a mulher que amava. A única mulher que despertara nele o sentimento do amor...

Quando despertou, na manhã seguinte, Saori não estava mais ao seu lado. Para seu alívio, encontrou-a dentro de sua banheira de mármore.  
Ela também estava feliz. Talvez seu plano não tivesse dado certo, mas não podia negar que a idéia de pertencer a Seiya a agradava. Não pelo fato de ser sua esposa; sabia que o amava, e só por isso pertencia a ele.  
Foi quando ele apareceu. Sorrindo, disse:  
- Bom dia, rainha... Dormiu bem?  
- Muito...  
Seiya não se intimidou em tirar seu roupão e entrar na banheira, junto com ela. Ele começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo dela.  
Saori suspirou. Ela nunca experimentara uma sensação tão maravilhosa como aquela antes.  
Ele beijou sua nuca, provocando arrepios nela. A jovem o olhou, e viu o desejo refletido em seus olhos.  
Tomou a iniciativa de beija-lo. Ele correspondeu com intensidade, enquanto a pressionava de encontro ao corpo. Os dois se amaram novamente, trocando beijos e carícias sem fim...

Mais tarde, deitados na cama, ainda não estavam completamente saciados um do outro. Ao ouvirem batidas na porta, Seiya vestiu o roupão e foi ver quem era.  
Uma criada viera avisa-lo de que a reunião com seus conselheiros seria dentro de 10 minutos.  
Depois de dispensar a serviçal, disse com a voz mais melosa do mundo:  
- Preciso ir agora... Mas assim que puder, eu volto. Me espere, minha rainha...  
Beijou-a e saiu.  
Saori se levantou. Vestiu-se, e foi aos aposentos de Seika, a irmã de seu marido. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre o ocorrido.  
Ao vê-la sair, Shina entrou no quarto. Desconfiava de que algo acontecera, pois os dois haviam passado a manhã inteira no quarto.  
Ao ver a mancha de sangue no lençol, tremeu de ódio. Não havia mais dúvidas: o casamento se consumara.  
"E agora?" - pensou ela - "Será que o Seiya irá repudia-la? Não, dessa vez tenho certeza de que ele se apaixonou! Preciso fazer alguma coisa!".

Seika não estava dentro do palácio. Saori a encontrou no jardim. Contou que passara a noite com Seiya, e que ele finalmente tinha declarado seu amor.  
A cunhada vibrou. Já tinha pressentido que seu irmão sentia algo diferente por Saori, mas agora tinha certeza.  
- Fico muito feliz por vocês, Saori!  
A garota baixou a cabeça. Timidamente, disse:  
- Me sinto culpada, Seika. Meu objetivo era conquistar seu irmão, para depois despreza-lo!  
- Quer dizer que... foi tudo uma farsa? Você só queria dar uma lição nele?  
- Sei que você é irmã dele, mas confesso que sempre me revoltou a maneira como Seiya tratava as esposas. Minha intenção sempre foi me vingar em nome das outras mulheres, pois Seiya as fazia sofrer. Planejei me casar com ele, e depois abandona-lo quando ele se apaixonasse por mim. Eu consegui! Ele me ama!

Sem que as duas percebessem, alguém escutava a conversa, oculto por alguns arbustos.  
Seiya ouvira Saori confessar à cunhada que só se casara com ele para lhe dar uma lição. Sentiu que seus sonhos mais caros se desfaziam, como se fossem um castelo de areia derrubado pelo vento. Era como se o amor que sentia por ela fosse um valioso jarro de cristal, e Saori o tivesse destruído em mil caquinhos.  
Não quis ouvir mais nada. Afastou-se, e voltou para seus aposentos.

Seika não se conformava com o que Saori acabara de lhe contar.  
- Você não pode ir embora! Você o ama! Por quê não admite isso?  
- Tenho medo de me iludir. E se ele estiver empolgado comigo agora, e depois acabar se enjoando e me deixando de lado?  
- Ele mudou! Mudou por sua causa! Eu nunca vi meu irmão com esse brilho nos olhos... O jeito como ele te olha... Ele nunca olhou assim pra ninguém!  
Saori refletiu alguns instantes. A amiga insistiu:  
- Por quê você não vai agora mesmo dizer a ele que o ama? Eu quero muito que vocês fiquem juntos para sempre!  
Feliz com a decisão que tomara, Saori correu até os aposentos de seu amado.  
- Seiya! - chamou ela.  
Ele apareceu diante dela. Parecia outra pessoa. Perguntou com frieza:  
- O que você quer, sua mentirosa?


	6. Amar é uma dor

**Cap6 - Amar é uma dor**

Saori se assustou com seu tom de voz e sua expressão severa.  
- Por quê me chamou de mentirosa?  
- Eu ouvi sua conversa com minha irmã! Então, era tudo uma armadilha... Você pensou que poderia me conquistar e depois sumir, não é mesmo?  
Surpreendida, ela pediu:  
- Seiya, não é nada disso! Me deixa explicar!  
- Não diga nada. Só vou dizer uma coisa: seu plano fracassou! Não estou apaixonado coisa nenhuma! Inventei isso só pra consumar logo o casamento e poder repudia-la, como fiz com as outras!  
Saori ficou chocada e não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Ele continuou:  
- Bom, agora você vai se juntar às outras. Ainda não resolvi se a devolverei para seu avô. Quero ter certeza de que não está grávida.

Lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto de Saori. O feitiço tinha virado contra a feiticeira... Só teve forças para encara-lo e dizer:  
- Alá não me castigaria a ponto de me enviar um filho seu... Não quero ser mãe de alguém que poderia herdar seu sangue e sua maldade!  
Saiu dali correndo, enquanto Seiya deixou-se cair sobre a cama.  
Não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que agora derramava. Lágrimas de decepção e fúria, por saber que uma mulher conseguira engana-lo. Seu pai tinha razão. Nenhuma mulher prestava.

No jardim, Saori tentava recuperar a calma e a razão. Seika a viu, e foi ao seu encontro.  
- O que houve? Por quê está chorando?  
- Seu irmão... Ele é um monstro! Acabou de me dizer que me enganou, que inventou que me amava só pra me seduzir... ele vai me repudiar, como fez com as outras!  
- Não pode ser! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa pra ele agir assim!  
- Aconteceu... Ele é um grosso, insensível! Desculpe, mas seu irmão é um cafajeste!  
- Não, Saori. Ele pode ter vários defeitos, mas não seria capaz de uma atitude dessas. Eu vou descobrir o motivo disso.  
Dirigiu-se ao quarto do irmão.

Saori permaneceu ali, com raiva de Seiya e de si mesma, por ter acreditado nele. Não percebeu a aproximação de um vulto, que tapou sua boca e a imobilizou, enquanto dizia:  
- Quietinha... Se você se comportar, prometo que não vou machuca-la.  
Saori mordeu a mão dele, mas antes que o sujeito mascarado gritasse, alguém acertou uma paulada na cabeça dela, que desmaiou.  
Shina repreendeu Jabu:  
- Eu sabia que se deixasse tudo nas suas mãos você não teria capacidade para fazer o que mandei. Anda, pega essa garota e a leve para o lugar que combinamos.  
Jabu acatou a ordem, e carregou Saori para longe dali. Shina sorriu, vitoriosa. Com Saori fora de seu caminho, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Seika encontrou o irmão, que jazia deitado na cama.  
- Seiya, o que aconteceu? Por quê você e a Saori brigaram?  
Ele gritou:  
- Sua falsa! Eu ouvi sua conversa com aquela fingida!  
- Pelo jeito, não ouviu tudo.  
- Tudo o quê?  
- Ai Seiya, como você é precipitado! O que você ouviu afinal?  
Ele contou que escutara Saori dizer que atingira seu objetivo de faze-lo se apaixonar por ela.  
- Fiquei tão transtornado que fui embora.  
- Acontece, maninho, que ela me confessou que está apaixonada por você!  
- É mentira! Você inventou isso pra defende-la!  
- Ela te procurou pra dizer que te ama, mas você não a deixou falar! Acusou a pobrezinha de ser mentirosa, e ainda por cima, disse que a enganou, e que vai repudia-la!  
Seiya ficou quieto. Ela continuou:  
- Foi um mal-entendido. Eu a vi no jardim, estava desesperada... Ela te ama, Seiya! Vai, procure a Saori e peça desculpas pelo que disse!  
- Posso até procura-la, mas não estou convencido.  
Os irmãos foram ao jardim. Ao ver Shina, Seiya perguntou:  
- Você viu a Saori?  
Com a maior cara-de-pau, ela respondeu:  
- Não, Seiya.  
Retornou ao palácio. Irritado, Seiya disse para a irmã:  
- Vai ver, ela fugiu. Eu ameacei devolve-la para o avô.  
- Seiya, você bem que merecia que ela te abandonasse!  
Nisso, Hyoga e Shun se aproximaram.  
- Com licença, Majestade. Temos algo importante a dizer!  
- Digam logo!  
- Sua esposa Saori foi levada por um homem mascarado!  
- O quê?!  
- Vimos quando sua outra esposa, a Sra. Shina, a acertou com uma paulada na cabeça. A Sra. Saori caiu desmaiada, e o homem a levou!  
- E por quê vocês não impediram?!  
- Nós tentamos, mas o sujeito subiu com ela num camelo, e saiu em disparada. Não deu tempo de alcança-los.  
Seiya deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão.  
- E agora, Seika?  
- Você tem que salva-la! Chame os soldados e comece a procura-los!  
Ele o fez. Desesperado, nem se tocou do envolvimento de Shina no rapto.

Precisava encontrar Saori. Ele a amava, e queria pedir perdão pelas coisas que dissera no momento da raiva.


	7. Amar é proteger

**7 - Amar é proteger**

Seiya reuniu seu exército, e iniciou as buscas.  
Nesse meio tempo, Jabu escondera Saori numa caverna. A moça recuperou a consciência. Percebeu que estava amarrada, e com uma mordaça para não gritar. Jabu a deixara ali e retornara ao palácio.  
Dali a pouco, Shina adentrou a caverna. Saori pensou que ela a ajudaria, mas Shina debochou:  
- Você vai ficar aqui, garota. Pensou que roubaria o Seiya de mim, não é? Mas ele logo a esquecerá!  
Deu uma gargalhada sádica. Aflita, Saori entendeu que Shina fora a responsável pelo seqüestro. A rival se despediu, deixando-a novamente sozinha.  
Precisava se livrar das cordas... Mas como? Ao seu redor, havia muitas teias de aranha e alguns morcegos adormecidos.

Já era noite quando Seiya e seus soldados voltaram ao palácio. Não encontraram nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro de Saori.  
Abatido, Seiya julgava que aquilo era um castigo de Alá, pois ele fora injusto com sua esposa. Seika e as outras esposas apareceram e pediram notícias sobre o rapto.  
Foi então que Seiya estranhou a ausência de Shina. De repente, lembrou-se do que Hyoga e Shun tinham contado...  
Shina participara do seqüestro!  
- Seika, onde está a Shina?  
- Eu tentei encontra-la, mas pelo jeito ela não está em parte alguma.  
Pandora informou:  
- Ela saiu ainda agora. Comentou que ia visitar uma amiga... Até levou um cesto de comida. Pelo jeito, a coitada deve ser muito pobre...  
Seiya e Seika se entreolharam.  
- Vamos atrás dela!  
Saíram em disparada. Ykki, responsável pela vigilância dos portões, informou a direção que Shina tomara.  
Seiya a avistou. Chamou alguns soldados, e todos foram atrás dela. Passaram a segui-la, tomando cuidado para que ela não percebesse.  
Shina entrou na caverna.  
Saori tentara se livrar das cordas, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Quando viu Shina, manifestou sua vontade de lhe falar.  
A megera tirou a mordaça. Furiosa, Saori começou a dizer:  
- Você não precisava ter feito isso! Eu e Seiya brigamos, e ele quer me devolver para meu avô! Só não o fez porque antes quer ter certeza de que não espero um filho dele!  
Shina sorriu, sarcástica:  
- Quanto a isso, ele não precisa se preocupar. Lembra do chá que eu dava pra você beber todas as noites? Ele impede que a mulher engravide, e isso significa que você não terá filho nenhum!  
Saori empalideceu. E revelou:  
- Acontece que eu nunca bebi o chá... Sempre jogava fora sem você perceber.  
A rival ficou possessa.  
- Sua desgraçada! Então você pode estar mesmo grávida!  
Calou-se, e começou a pensar... Por fim, anunciou:  
- Se você der ao Seiya o filho que ele tanto sonha, é capaz dele querer se reconciliar! Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Sinto muito, mas terei que mata-la!  
Pegou a adaga que trouxera consigo, e preparou-se para apunhalar Saori. Na hora em que ia golpeá-la, sentiu que alguém agarrava sua mão e a detinha.  
- Seiya!! - exclamaram ambas.

Hyoga, Shun e outros soldados seguraram Shina. Seiya a encarou com ira, e gritou:  
- Você cometeu um haram!! Vai arder no mármore do inferno!  
- O que quer dizer?!  
- Hyoga, qual é a pena para tentativa de homicídio?  
- São 80 chibatadas, Majestade.  
- Nããão!! Piedade, Seiya!! Eu nem sequer a matei!  
Enquanto ele cortava as cordas que prendiam Saori, respondeu:  
- Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, você teria matado!  
Saori, apesar de quase ter sido assassinada, pediu:  
- Por favor, não faça isso com ela!  
Surpreso, Seiya não entendeu o por quê de Saori defender sua algoz. Ela explicou:  
- A Shina só fez isso porque o ama! Teve medo de que você estivesse apaixonado por mim, mas já lhe disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso.  
- Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza.  
Desta vez, Saori é que não entendeu.

Shina continuava a dar escândalo. Seiya ordenou:  
- Levem daqui essa espetaculosa! Vai ficar na prisão enquanto decido seu destino.  
Virando-se para Saori, disse:  
- Vamos voltar ao palácio. Lá conversaremos.  
Os soldados levaram Shina para a prisão, que ficava no porão do palácio. Ykki foi designado para vigia-la. Entretanto, Shina sabia que Ykki detestava Seiya.  
Tudo começara quando o pai de Pandora decidira casa-la com o rei. Ykki, apaixonado pela garota, nunca aceitou seu casamento. Era um rebelde, e na primeira oportunidade se vingaria de Seiya. Era a pessoa ideal para ajudar Shina a escapar. Como Saori tinha intercedido por ela, Shina resolveu poupar sua vida. Todo o seu ódio se voltou contra Seiya. Ele a humilhara, e pagaria por isso com a própria vida.


	8. Amar é perdoar

**Cap 8 – Amar é perdoar  
**  
Enquanto isso, Seiya e Saori conversavam no quarto dela. Ele não sabia como lhe pedir perdão.  
A moça não escondia sua mágoa, e apesar de ter lhe agradecido por salva-la, ela se convencera de que Seiya só fizera isso porque existia a possibilidade dela estar grávida dele.  
Por isso, quando ele pediu perdão e tentou beijá-la, Saori o rejeitou.  
- Não quero que fique comigo só porque eu posso estar grávida.  
- Não é por isso – ele sussurrou – eu te amo, e preciso de você comigo!  
- Não acredito em você. Não mais...  
- Eu sim tenho motivos para estar magoado! Você só casou comigo porque queria me castigar!  
- Admito isso, mas em nenhum momento eu o enganei dizendo que o amava. Você não pode dizer o mesmo...  
- Eu não te enganei! Estou apaixonado por você, e só falei aquelas coisas porque estava com raiva!

Vendo que nada do que dizia parecia adiantar, Seiya deixou de lado todo o orgulho que lhe restava, e se ajoelhou aos pés dela.  
- O que é isso?  
- Estou implorando que me perdoe, e que me deixe continuar a amá-la, mesmo que não possa retribuir esse amor.  
Por um momento, Saori quase sucumbiu à vontade de perdoa-lo.  
Mas não o fez. Não conseguia confiar nele, depois de tudo o que Seiya lhe dissera quando discutiram.  
Friamente, anunciou sua decisão:  
- Quero ir embora daqui. Não vou ficar com você, pois sua única preocupação é a possibilidade de eu lhe dar o herdeiro que tanto deseja.  
Seiya perdeu a paciência:  
- Isso é ridículo! Ainda que você estivesse grávida, nada me impediria de repudia-la! Poderia criar meu filho sem você!  
Quando percebeu o que dissera, era tarde.

Horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir, Saori gritou:  
- Jamais entregaria um filho meu! É por isso que eu nunca poderei amá-lo! Você é egoísta e não se importa com ninguém além de si mesmo!  
- Saori, você deturpou minhas palavras! Eu não vou tirar esse filho de você! Se é que ele existe...  
Ela tentou, mas não pôde conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Mais uma vez, Saori se esquivou quando Seiya tentou abraça-la.  
Percebendo que a perdera, ele teve que se resignar. Olhou-a com tristeza.  
- Você é livre para fazer o que quiser. Se não quer ficar comigo, aceitarei sua decisão.  
Após dizer isso, saiu do quarto.  
Saori não se conteve mais, e chorou amargamente, abraçada ao travesseiro.  
Profundamente infeliz, Seiya foi para seus aposentos.  
Depois de um banho, deitou-se. O quarto escuro era iluminado apenas por uma única vela.  
Era assim que ele se sentia por dentro. Nas trevas. Por algum tempo, Saori iluminara sua vida. Mas assim como a chama da vela, a luz dela já se esvaecia. Logo, ele ficaria na mais profunda escuridão...   
Sem que ele notasse, um vulto começou a surgir por detrás das cortinas.

Foi chegando cada vez mais perto da cama... Quando se preparava para enterrar a adaga no peito de Seiya, Shina ouviu um grito:  
- Não!!!  
Seiya escapou da punhalada, enquanto olhava pasmado para Shina e Saori.  
- Me deixa! Eu vou mata-lo! – berrava Shina.  
Saori a derrubara no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tomar a adaga de suas mãos.  
As duas lutaram pela posse da adaga. Seiya tentou separa-las. No meio da confusão, Shina acabou acertando um golpe em Seiya.  
O ferimento começou a sangrar, para desespero das duas mulheres.  
- Alá! O que foi que eu fiz? – gritava Shina.  
- Seiya!!! Por favor, não me deixe! Eu te amo, me perdoe por ser tão orgulhosa!  
Ao ouvir o que Saori lhe dizia, ele sorriu. Fechou os olhos, para desespero dela.  
- Não, Seiya, não!!  
Ela se agarrou a ele, chorando de aflição. Os gritos chamaram a atenção de várias pessoas.  
Pandora, Fler, Minu e June entraram ali, seguidas por Hyoga e Shun.  
- Ela o matou! – acusou Saori.  
Shun e Hyoga seguraram Shina, que teve uma crise de histeria. Mu e Aioria chegaram, junto com Seika.  
- Meu irmão!!  
Ela se abraçou a Saori, e as duas, unidas pelo sofrimento, nem perceberam que Mu  
examinava Seiya.  
Ele tinha alguns conhecimentos de Medicina, e vendo que Seiya ainda estava vivo, resolveu costurar o ferimento, para que a hemorragia cessasse.  
Felizmente, o punhal não atingira nenhum orgão vital. O corte fora um pouco acima do peito, e Mu conseguiu estancar o sangue. Mesmo assim, Seiya poderia morrer se o ferimento infeccionasse.  
Mu usou ervas para tratar o machucado. Seiya teve febre alta, e durante alguns dias, permaneceu desacordado, ainda sob risco de vida.  
Saori não se afastou dele em nenhum momento, de tão apreensiva que estava.

Ela tinha ido ao quarto dele para fazer as pazes, e conseguira impedir Shina de mata-lo. Mas não adiantara, pois a rival conseguira acertar Seiya com a adaga.  
Ele a chamava em seus delírios:  
- Saori... Me perdoe... Eu te amo...

Comovida, agora ela tinha certeza de que Seiya a amava de verdade.  
Entretanto, talvez fosse tarde demais... O risco de perde-lo para sempre era uma ameaça à sua felicidade.

**Notas da autora:**

Quero agradecer à todos que deixaram reviews, e tmb aqueles que me mandaram e-mails elogiando a fic.

Não percam o próximo capítulo, com o final desta emocionante história (ai, como eu sou convencida, rss...)


	9. AMAR é ser feliz!

**Cap9 - Amar é ser feliz**

A febre passou, e finalmente Seiya despertou.  
Saori dormia ao seu lado. Surpreso ao vê-la, tentou se controlar, mas acabou acariciando seu rosto.  
Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. Sem jeito, ele começou a dizer:  
- Eu... preciso te agradecer, você salvou minha vida, e...  
- Você também salvou a minha - respondeu ela.  
- Mas, além de impedir que a Shina me matasse, você me salvou de mim mesmo... Eu não sabia como era bom amar alguém... Mesmo que sua intenção fosse me punir, você acabou me fazendo um bem.  
Saori escutava suas palavras, incrédula.  
Aquele homem orgulhoso e insensível a agradecia por tê-lo ensinado a amar!  
- Mas - continuou ele - conforme eu prometi, vou deixar você partir. Por mais doloroso que isso seja pra mim...

Ela já não podia mais esconder o que sentia.  
- Não vou embora. Eu tinha vindo ao seu quarto pra dizer que o amo... e eu disse, depois que a Shina feriu você.  
Depois de uma pequena pausa, ela prosseguiu:  
- Talvez você não se lembre, porque perdeu os sentidos. Mas, assim como você, eu também aprendi a amar... Eu não queria, mas acabei me apaixonando...  
Seiya não teve mais dúvidas. Puxou-a para si, e beijou-a com extrema paixão, no que foi plenamente correspondido.

**Um mês depois...**

Shina fora presa novamente depois do atentado. Ela acusou Jabu e Ykki de serem seus cúmplices, para desespero de Minu e Pandora.  
Seiya estava disposto a deixa-los na prisão, mas Saori intercedeu pelos dois soldados. Jabu colaborara com Shina porque esta lhe prometera ajuda-lo a fugir com Minu. Ela também fizera a Ykki a mesma proposta em relação à Pandora.  
Seiya sabia como era duro ficar longe de quem se ama. Atendeu ao pedido de Saori, e libertou Ykki e Jabu.  
Como Seiya já tinha resolvido dar o divórcio para suas esposas, agora todas tinham a chance de se unir aos seus verdadeiros amores.  
Logo Seiya foi recompensado por sua boa-ação. Quando Saori confirmou que estava mesmo grávida, foi correndo lhe contar.  
Ele ficou tão eufórico com a notícia que resolveu dar uma grande festa pra comemorar.

**Meses depois...**

Do lado de fora do quarto, Seiya andava de um lado para o outro, nervosíssimo.  
Shiryu tentava acalma-lo, mas o rei contestava:  
- Quando seu filho nascer, dentro de alguns dias, quero ver se você vai manter a calma!  
Dentro do quarto, Shunrey, Pandora, Minu, Fler e June ajudavam no parto de Saori.  
Seiya comentou:  
- Bom, pelo menos meu filho já vai nascer rodeado de mulheres!  
- Pensei que você tinha se emendado.  
- Estou só brincando, Shiryu. Você sabe que a Saori é única para mim...  
Naquela hora, os dois escutaram um choro.  
- Nasceu! - exclamou Seiya.  
Dali a pouco, Fler e June saíram do quarto e disseram:  
- Parabéns, Majestade! É uma linda menina!  
Seiya ficou um pouco aturdido:  
- Menina?  
Ele sempre imaginara que seria menino... Mesmo assim, entrou no quarto.

As demais amigas de Saori saíram, deixando-os à sós.  
Ela segurava a filhinha nos braços, contemplando-a com infinita doçura. Seiya olhava para mãe e filha, embevecido.  
Quando percebeu a presença do marido, ela disse:  
- Habib, sei que você queria um menino, mas...

Ele a interrompeu:  
- Saori, você me ensinou que a mulher é a mais perfeita criação de Alá. Obrigado... obrigado por me dar o seu amor e essa filha linda!  
Os olhos dela ficaram marejados.  
- E qual será o nome dela? - perguntou Seiya, que se aproximara, e tocava suavemente o rostinho do bebê.  
- Jade... Como minha mãe.  
- Um belo nome para uma princesa!  
Ele segurou a menina, que era a cara da mãe. Começou a dizer:  
- Eu esperei tanto por você...  
Logo seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, pois finalmente realizara seu sonho de ter um herdeiro.  
Devolveu o bebê para a mãe, e beijou Saori.  
Nisso, alguém bateu na porta. Era Shiryu, que estava uma pilha de nervos:  
- A Shunrey vai dar à luz!  
- Eu não disse? - ironizou Seiya.  
Foi a vez dele tentar tranqüilizar o amigo. Duas horas depois, nascia o pequeno Said.

Os orgulhosos papais resolveram comemorar o duplo nascimento com uma festa.  
Alguns dias depois, quando Saori e Shunrey puderam se levantar, o palácio recebeu vários convidados para a celebração.  
Shiryu comentou:  
- Jade e Said nasceram no mesmo dia. Quem sabe isso não é um sinal de Alá? Talvez eles se casem no futuro!  
- Shiryu, minha filha acabou de nascer e você já quer casá-la?  
- Pelo jeito, você vai ser um pai ciumento!  
- Eu não vou escolher o marido de Jade. Ela vai se casar com quem quiser.  
- O quê? - Shiryu perguntou, incrédulo.  
Sorrindo, Seiya justificou:  
- Ninguém escolhe a pessoa que vai amar, Shiryu. Eu aprendi que o amor pode trazer felicidade ou sofrimento. Minha filha, se Alá permitir, só conhecerá o lado feliz do amor.  
Saori, que estava atrás deles, ouvira as palavras do marido.

Quando Seiya e Shiryu a viram, o segundo afastou-se. Emocionada, ela confessou a Seiya:  
- Para mim, amar você é ser feliz... A pessoa mais feliz do mundo!  
Os dois se beijaram, com a certeza de que amar é a melhor coisa do mundo.

**"Somente por amor  
a gente poe a mão  
no fogo da paixão, e deixa se queimar,  
somente por amor  
a vida se refaz  
e a morte não é mais pra nós".****  
**  
**The End**

**Notas da autora:**

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, pelos e-mails... E só quero lembrar que meu e-mail é quiserem enviar sugestões, críticas, ou me oferecer um emprego na Rede Globo (como autora de novelas), estou às ordens, rss...


End file.
